lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:Cosas que harías si fueras un viciao del Counter
NOTA El 99,9% de gente que escribe estas cosas es por que ya las ha vivido antes *No vas de discoteca porque estas en eco round. *También existen en Counter-Strike, mapas de discotecas. *Pierdes al parchís y pides la demo. *Te piden algun favor y respondes Affirmative/Roger that *En un examen si eres mujer rellenas "Tu nombre" *Fem* *Tienes solo un contacto conectado en msn y le preguntas ¿5on5? *Escuchas sonar una calculadora y piensas que estan plantando C4. *Cuando te fugas del colegio gritas GO GO GO!. *Jugando cualquier deporte con balón, y a un tipo le llega un pelotazo en la cabeza, gritas headshot! automáticamente. *En el Counter-Strike hay mapas de fútbol. *Eres un N00b y matas a tus compañeros. *Disparas al aire. *Te ganan al paintball y preguntas "hp?" *Palabras como manco, lol o lammer se abren paso en tu vocabulario cotidiano. *Te preguntas como puede controlar Stalone el recoil en Rambo. *Te tocas pensando en Spawn, o Get_right en su defecto. *Entras en unas salas con piscina y puedes mear (como en el mapa fy_pool_day) *Te cuentan un chiste y pones "xD" *Te imaginas tener una arma y dispararle a todos. *En el counter-strike hasta juegan mujeres. *Estar loco y viciao. *No dejar el compu en 24 horas por el counter strike. *En matemáticas haces una suma de counter strike: Counter-Strike 1.5 + Counter-Strike 1.6 = Counter-Strike Source. *Encuentras a un hombre disfrazado de árabe por la calle y le preguntas si tiene clan. *El counter-strike tiene mapas de surf, prision y mas weas. *Ves a un policía por la calle y le preguntas si busca clan. *Entras en un servidor y te haces un 40/3... (con el cuchillo). *Justo antes de empezar a comer con tu familia sueltas "gl" y "hf". *Ves al cartero entrar a tu bloque y gritas nervioso "VIENEN POR BASE!!!". *Suena el despertador y corres a por los alicates para desactivarlo.` *Te sabes de memoria el número de activación de la bomba. *Usas el skin del vip en el quake3. *Te cuentan un chiste y automáticamente sueltas "lol" o en su defecto "lolazo". *Antes de entrar en un pasillo te mueves de forma sigilosa y ruedas hasta el contenedor mas cercano. *Cortas los filetes con ataque secundario (y por supuesto con el cuchillo). *Usas script de compra cuando vas al carrefour. *Jugando al fútbol el entrenador te pregunta por que saltas tan raro y le respondes que cojes velocidad. *Encuentras sitio para bailar en la disco e inmediatamente sueltas "sector clear". *Tienes 10 años y eres el capitán de 10 clanes, 5 de los cuales juegan la CPL. *Tras una pelea en la que pierdes le sueltas a tu oponente: "TE HUBIERA GANADO SI HUBIESE TENIDO 10 FPS MAS!!". *Si en Habbo tienes dinero te compras la Mochamaster (Cafetera pija) porque crees que sirve para pegar mochazos o algo. *Cuando vas a tener un orgasmo sueltas "Get out of here its gonna blow!!!". *Al entrar al irc saludas con: "yq ondas", "yhola", "yque tal?". *Cuando preguntas algo en el messenger pondras "_" en vez de "?" *Buscas partidos 5on5 y juegas sin compañeros. *Mientras comes cambias rápidamente entre cuchara y tenedor. *Intentas saltar vallas subiéndote a la cabeza de tus compañeros. *Le pones emoción a tus visitas al WC, soltando un rotundo "BOMB HAS BEEN PLANTED". *Le has regalado a tu hermana de 3 años una AK desactivada. *En los exámenes escribes tu nick en ves de tu nombre. *Vas al cyber cafe con un pasamontañas y forro polar (incluso en verano). *Tienes la costumbre de tirar a canasta gritando "fire in the hole!". *Después de darle una paliza a tu hermano le obligas a hacer un forgivetk. *Para entrar al irc hispano escribes "connect irc.irc-hispano.org" (veridico). *En el colegio te conocen por tu nick. *Usas el team speak en vez de el teléfono. *Te has visto todas las pelis de polis que ponen en la tele. *La ducha te echa de menos. *Metes presión a los dirigentes de tu escuela para que den cursillos de CS. *Te estas riendo con estas lineas. *Cuando ves a la suegra, sueltas "Enemy Spotted!". *Demuestras tus conocimientos técnicos acerca de la H&K MP5 Navy y la AK47 delante de tu familia y compañeros. *Empiezas a creer que las cosas se recojen pasando por encima de ellas. *Le das clases particulares a gooseman y cliffe. *Ves un señor en la parada de autobús e instintivamente intentas hacer un admin_vote_kick por camper *Ves a un tipo de blanco en la puerta de una clinica, te pones delante de el y le haces un +use. *Intentas hacer el logo del half-life con el desodorante. *Cuando sales por la noche llevas gafas de visión nocturna. *No sales por las noches *Desde que sabes lo que es el wallhack ya no te la meneas por temor a que te vean. *Calientas los dedos y muñecas antes de un partido de scrim. *Insistes en hacer un timeleft en medio de clase para salir al recreo. *Compruebas horrorizado que te responde: ** No time limit **. *Suspendes un examen e intentas hacer retry. *En tu curriculum figuran todos los clanes por los que has pasado. *Terminas los deberes y te dices orgulloso a ti mismo: "gg". *Cuando hablas de tu familia te refieres a ella como "tu clan". *Cuando llegas a la escuela, tras microfono para hablar. *Si encuentras un basurero, te sirve de campear. *Dejas a tu novia en el altar por que en 2 minutos tienes una partida muy importante. *Oyes algo de Pavarotti y te da por jugar cs_italy. *Tienes en tu móvil el logo del CS. *Tu fuente de Guindos es el Facelift. *Siempre te cagas cuando ves plastilina. La confundes con C4 *Has pensado seriamente en mapear tu instituto. *Cuando enciendes la televisión intentas cambiar de cámara. *Lo intentas desesperadamente cuando ves a alguna tia jamona(véase Pilar Rubio) *Cuando llegas a clase haces un listplayers. *Se te ha olvidado tu cumpleaños pero te acuerdas de las ips de tus servers. *Subes las escaleras de la piscina sin manos y pies. *Te crees que puedes subir las rampas corriendo. *Acusas a Ana guevara de usar speedhack. *Escribes una carta a tu novia usando 1337speak: "h0l4 c4r1ñ0, t01 d3534nd0 v3r73 d3 nu3v0..." *Entras a un sitio oscuro y te empeñas en subir el gamma y el brightness. *Jugueteas a tirarte desde el décimo piso, total, te quita 30 o 40 de vida... *En la discoteca tiras flashbang o en su defecto smoke para tocar el culo a las chikas. *Cuando invitas a tus amigos compras las cosas y se las tiras al suelo. *Ves a uno que no falla con la escopetilla de feria y le pides la config. *Cuando vas a clase le sueltas tu mochila al que va al lado tuya. *Siempre que tienes 2 euros sueltos vas a la ferreteria a comprar unas tenazas "por lo que pueda pasar...". **...y si no te alcanza para las tenazas, te compras un cortacutículas. Los dos sirven... *Lanzas al gato al aire repetidas veces hasta dejarlo a 5 de vida. *Cuando todos tus amigos estan fumando dices "parad ya que me bajan los fps". *Cada vez que ves a alguien a lo lejos miras justo debajo para ver si es friend o enemy. *Cuando vas tarde a clase recurres al bunny jump. *Estas haciendo la mili y le sueltas al coronel: "vas de pro chaval?". *Le hablas a tu abuela del magnifico frag de BurningDeath. *Corres de espalda para abrir las puertas hacia ti. *Disparas a la mierda que hay en tu WC con la esperanza de que explote como la de militia. *Jugando al futbol haceis una ronda a cuchillo para ver quien saca o elige campo. *En esa ronda te cargas a uno de tu equipo. *Estas tan acostumbrado a que te digan por tu nick que cuando pasan lista en clase no respondes. *Cuando estas en la oficina intentas romper la pared a ver si sigue ahi la rata. *Intentas atracar una tienda rompiendo el cristal con el cuchillo. *Cuando en la oficina se gasta un cartucho de la impresora o de la fotocopiadora, el cambiarlo se convierte en una estresante sesión de desactivacion en la que tomas prestado a tu compañero para que se ponga detrás tuya imitando el sonidito del *beep* *beep* *beep* *El profesor te pide que traigas un mapa a la clase, y vuelves al dia siguiente con de_dust en una usb *En la granaja de tu abuelo te da por disparar a las gallinas, acto seguido te sientes orulloso de tu "AIM" *Llamas "N00b" a to' dios. *Cuando estas enfermo dices: "enfermo oNN!" y cuando dejas de estarlo: "enfermo oFF!" *Acusas al protagonista de las pelis de vaqueros de cheat al no fallar ni un tiro. *Te aburres en clase y se te da por dibujar el mapa de Dust 2 *Usas un paraguas a modo de escopeta *Vas por la calle, ves un cajero automatico, de pronto sientes un irreprimible impulso de pulsar unos numeros y soltar un "The bomb has been planted" *Estas jugando un partido de futbol te expulsa el árbitro y le preguntas ¿Por qué me baneas? El viciao del arbitro te responde NO AWP. *Cuando llevas 2 meses sin hacerlo con tu pareja, dices "2 meses oFF". *Te has leído todo esto. *Pinchas inmediatamente en la publicidad de Internet Gamebox con una imagen del Counter que aveces sale a la izquierda de la Frikipedia. Categoría:AnexosCategoría:Videojuegos